Gem Gnomes
Gem Gnomes are a curious and passionate race. Despite their colourful appearance, they are not a particularly friendly people and usually choose to spend their lengthy lives in relative solitude, pursuing leisure activities and personal hobbies. Gem gnomes stand considerably taller than other gnomes and are typically between 3½ to 4 feet tall and weigh anywhere from 50 to 75 lbs. They possess wildly varying skin and hair colours, with eye colours always matching their hair. Male gnomes typically grow long beards and wax them into outrageous curls and twists. Gem gnomes historically have ties to the Lucidial plane. Gem gnomes rarely ever gather as they consider the company of others distracting and uncomfortable. They have been known to live in human villages in Hul where they teach their skills to children. Gem gnomes find themselves living the life of an adventurer tend to overcome their hermetic nature and find a measure of happiness in traveling. Gem gnome homes are wherever they choose to lay down their supplies. They are natural wanderers and rarely settle in one place for long. A single gem gnome may consider anywhere she could walk in a day to be her home. Although Gem gnomes can theoretically be of any alignment, the majority of Gem gnomes, as a culture, lean towards chaotic neutral. Gem gnomes will oppose all who would impose their will upon those weaker than them, but tend to overlook the plight of people they deem "deserving" of such a fate. Gem Gnome Traits As a Gem Gnome, you have natural creativity and self-reliance beyond that of other Gnomes. Ability Score Increase Your Wisdom score increases by 1. Jovial Survivalist Whenever you make a Wisdom(survival) check in order to create shelter, or find food, you can add twice your proficiency bonus, instead of any proficiency bonus you normally apply. Artisan You have proficiency with a particular type of artisan’s tools (Carpenter’s tools, Cobbler’s tools, Glassblower’s tools, Jeweler's tools, Leatherworker's tools, Painter supplies, Potter's tools, Weaver's tools or Woodcarver's tools). Using those tools, you can spend 8 hours and any amount of GP to construct finished goods. Creating a crafted item requires a ability check 5x the GP spent in materials. Below are some options: Unnatural Speed: By succeeding on an ability check to craft an item, you can create a number of finished products such as bolts of cloth, wood carvings, small rings etc. A successful check creates finished goods with an appraised value equal to 2x the GP spent to create it. This value can not exceed 50 gp. Failing the check creates substandard items that are functional, but appraise for nothing. Unquestionable Quality: You focus your attention on creating one item of exceptional quality such as a painted portrait, a silk dress, or a magnificent vase. A successful check creates a single item that will appraise at 100x the GP value spend on the item. A failed check indicates that the item it too eccentric for casual taste and will commonly appraise for only 2x the GP value spent on the item. Unconventional Material: You create a finished item with virtually no supplies at all, such as a chair or a set of cold weather clothing. This check does not require any GP, relying on unconventional materials you can scrounge up. Success on the check creates the finished product with a theoretical value up to 10x the check, although it will appraise as worthless. Failure indicates that you were not able to create the item. Category:Gnome Category:Gem Gnome